Conventionally two manners are adopted to transmit data from a wireless terminal (for example, a mobile phone) to a personal computer (PC). In a first manner, a user connects a PC to a wireless terminal using a data cable; and in a second manner, without using a data cable, a user first uploads data from the wireless terminal to a server and then acquires the data by submitting a download request from a PC to the server.
In the first manner, a user needs to plug and unplug a data cable each time, which is inconvenient, and in the second manner, a user needs to initiate a process including two requests to acquire data, which is also cumbersome.